Fairly Odd Loud House
by Soulstealer8
Summary: This story tells about the dynamics of two different boys who grew up in two different homes, one full and happy the other neglected and miserable. When fate has them become new neighbors will they be able to understand one another and get along? Or will a new rivalry forge between the two boys that'll blind them of the things they may have in common? Buckteeth being the first.
1. Chapter 1 Good Bye Dimsdale

A/N: This is my first Fairly Odd Parents fanfic which also counts as my first Loud House fanfic since this is a crossover (And Also My First Crossover fanfic). In this story Sparky doesn't exist… yet(?). Give me some more time for Sparky to grow on me. I still don't like him but if you guys do I'll find a way to fit him into the story. Please enjoy and review!

 _ **Fairly Odd Loud House**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

It was actually happening. Timmy never thought it would come to this. His family was moving away. He even tried to use any source of magic to prevent it from happening. None of the usual tricks were working too. Timmy solemnly watched as his parents packed the last of their things in the last box. He had tried to take his things out of the suitcases and put them back where they were, but his parents put locks on them and you'd need a knife to cut through the duck tape on the boxes. Unfortunately all the knives were packed away and the only one available was the pocket knife in his dad's pocket which they would use for unpacking when they get to their new house and his dad was keeping a close eye on it. Though it's not like rearranging their things back in the house that'll get them to change their mind. Timmy tried wishing his parents would change their minds and want the old house but after the whole _wanted_ fiasco that happened last year new rules pertaining to free will were added to Da Rules. He tried wishing the contract for the new house was destroyed, however it was also in Da Rules that legal documents aren't allowed to be magically destroyed and it's a fairy's job to guide their God children from committing illegal acts. Timmy tried wishing for a new house still within the Dimsdale area. Unfortunately the only type of housing Cosmo and Wanda could grant is temporary housing until his parents found a new house but his parents were dead set on that house in Royal Woods Michigan they wouldn't take the magically built house Timmy had his Godparents conjure up.

The movers started coming in to start taking their things to the moving van. Timmy walked out holding his fishbowl in his hands to watch the movers take their things. Timmy sat on the leaf covered autumn grass.

"Is there really nothing we could do?" He asked his goldfish. Somewhere in the distance a mover made an off hand comment,

"Weird kid talking to fish."

"Timmy we tried everything we're sorry." Wanda said. Timmy's face fell into a sad frown.

"If you want Timmy we could grant you a big going away party one last time with all your friends." Cosmo offered raising his glowing wand.

"Poof-poof, poof!" Poof agreed raising his wand up alongside Cosmo as well. A few drops of what turned out to be Timmy's tears fell into the fishbowl. Timmy shook his head beginning to wipe off some of his tears.

"No thanks guys, we had a going away party yesterday." It was at school and all his classmates and friends were there. A.J., Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Mark Chang, even Remy, and Tootie were there. It was an extremely huge party created by Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and even Wandissimo helped by locking the school faculty and most importantly Mr. Crocker in the cafeteria kitchen. The fairies had poofed up delicious food to serve fun games and rides they even put up a protective shield around the school to keep the kids safe as the party went from the last school bell till night. They even had Chip Skylark, Kiss, and a new pop singer, Billy Joe Cobra there performing a concert for them. Timmy gave all of his classmates a goodbye speech and said goodbye to his best friends. It was a little tearful and extremely hard to do. Tootie burst in tears and had actually kissed him on the cheek goodbye. Despite Tootie being an emotional wreck she actually lightened the mood a little cause his friends laughed and made fun of him for it. Saying goodbye to Sanjay and Elmer was a little more awkward, they both cried and hugged him goodbye. Mark would've hugged him goodbye but his species don't do hugs for personal safety reasons so he instead opted for noogying Timmy goodbye and high-fiving him to wish him good luck and secretly promised to visit him on his spaceship." Remy had shaken his hand to say goodbye. True Remy and Timmy hardly ever had a good relationship what with constant fighting, rivalry, false truce and betrayals but in the past year the two had actually learned to get along and we're actually pretty cool with each other and Remy admitted once he thought of Timmy as the most real friend he's ever had. Timmy had smirked and brought Remy in for a hug to embarrass him with him flailing his arms around shouting, "Turner! TURNER! Let go this instant!"

"Bring it in here Remy, admit it you're gonna miss me aren't ya?" Timmy said jokingly. He let go of a flustered Remy who crossed his arms while saying,

"I will not!" His voice lowered on this next part, "Besides, you can always use magic to poof yourself back here whenever you want and say my private jet brought you here." Hearing that actually made Timmy feel a lot less heart wrenched about leaving. Then he turned to his two best friends. Chester and A.J. The three had known each other since preschool. Though he can wish himself back to Dimsdale every weekend if he wants to, it won't be the same cause they won't see each other everyday. Life in Dimsdale is going to go on without him. Timmy felt his throat going dry.

"Guys… I don't know what to say." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were watching the exchange from a distance. Wanda actually felt her heart hurt for her godson to watch him say goodbye to his best friends and it seems she wasn't the only one Cosmo was looking a little dejected himself.

"Don't ever change Timmy." Chester said with a soft smile. Timmy looked at his friend. Chester's the best, always thinking of others, sacrificing the rich life with a godparent for his happiness.

"Yeah what he said," Said A.J. "we'll always be your friends no matter where you go." And A.J would rip the fabric of space and time to create a portal to another dimension to find him. Timmy knows, he's done it before when he traveled to Retroville. The three came in for a group hug.

"You guys are the best. Thanks guys... b-bye..." Timmy said his voice choked up.

Back to the present Timmy wiped the tears from his eyes not sure he could handle seeing his friends again today. Saying goodbye hurt worse than any form of torture Vicky has put him through.

"No thanks Cosmo I'm not sure I can handle seeing them again today." Cosmo and Wanda quickly poofed Timmy back to his empty bedroom popped out of the fishbowl and wrapped their arms around Timmy. Poof opted to snuggling into Timmy chest. Timmy wrapped his arms around Poof and started silently weeping. Wanda could see Timmy was trying to hold it in.

"Oh Timmy, you'll see It'll be ok." Said Wanda. "Think of all the good opportunities you'll have in a new town."

"Yeah!" Agreed Cosmo. "Think about it, new sights to see…"

"No crazy teachers…" Wanda added.

"No Vicky!"

"New kids to meet!"

"New kids to trick!"

"New room."

"You can make up your own new reputation!"

"-But what if they don't like me?" Timmy asked.

"Who?" Cosmo asked.

"The new kids. What if they think my buckteeth are weird.. Hardly anyone here says anything about it because everyone here knows me already. What if they make fun of my pink hat?"

Timmy stop." Wanda said. "You can't focus on the negative or you'll miss the positive. Give it a chance before you make assumptions."

"Take me and Wanda for example." Said Cosmo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Timmy.

"Oh! He probably means about how godparents switch godkids." Timmy looked at her questionably.

"You see fairies get so attached to their godkids that changing kids is always a hard transition." Wanda said.

"Yeah we have to learn to bond with the new one and get into a new rhythm and style of granting wishes." Cosmo said.

"And we always hope we don't get too attached to the next kid as we did the last but we always do." Said Wanda.

Was I hard to like in the beginning?" Timmy asked.

"We've gone through so many godkids we've learned not to fight not getting attached to kids." Said Wanda. "Besides we practically grew to love you on the first day." Wanda said. Timmy smiled as his Godfamily held him tight. Some hours later Timmy's mom came looking for him. Timmy fell asleep leaning against the wall on the carpet of his room. His fishbowl beside him. Mrs. Turner found him there. She picked up Timmy and carried him out of the room. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed themselves as stuffed animals in the car. Timmy was placed lying down on the back car seat. His fairies placed themselves in Timmy's arms while he slept. Some time later the car and moving van was driving away from the house. Timmy didn't even get to look around town one last time before leaving. They passed his school the cakenbacon, Timmy's favorite comic book store, Mark Chang's junkyard, Papi's house, the t.v station building, city hall where Chompy the goat was, and the large Dimsdale sign leaving out of the city and towards the airport. Timmy woke at the airport to get ready to fly. His face was so gloomybhe looked as though he was being sent off to war. It took two hours to get them on the plane and Timmy opted to give his parents even his Godparents the silent treatment for not waking him to see Dimsdale before they left for the whole four hours of the flight. When they were finally on the next car ride to their new home Timmy was back in the same position he was before lying down in the back seat of the car surrounded by some of their stuff. It was dark, late at night. While they were driving Timmy fell asleep again and whispered in his sleep.

"I wish we could go home…"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at one another and the three of them raised their wands knowing full well their wands may go flat. However their wands did end up sparkling as if successfully granting a wish but no poof cloud appeared. The car however was immediately surrounded by fog. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the car to see nothing but fog surrounding it. Timmy's parents thought nothing of it, it was autumn, fog was normal. But to Cosmo and Wanda this felt weird. Suddenly their wands were beeping red meaning they had to poof to Fairy World for an emergency meeting.

...

Late at night a young eleven year old boy was sneaking down to the kitchen to grab a late night snack. He heard the sound of a car driving in the neighborhood which was weird to him because the whole neighborhood is asleep this late at night. Curious the boy walked over to the window to see a car park in the drive way of the empty house next door. A man came out talking on the phone while looking up and down the house. The boy opened the window slightly letting the chilli air in. He heard bits and pieces of the man'sconversation.

"... **M** ** _oving van... tomorrow..."_**

The boy let the window fall silently shut and spotted a woman on her phone in the car with the light inside on. He saw her turn to reach her hand to the back as if petting something. The man turned his head and nearly spotted the in at the window. The snow haired boy gasped and let the blinds fall in front of him. He peeked through the blinds and saw the man tale out a few suitcases from the trunk and carry then over to the door of the newly owned house.

"Looks like the Louds have some new neighbors..."

 **Please review and recommend to your friends. NO! DON'T YOU DARE CLIQ THAT FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON WITHOUT REVIEWING I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THAT BUTTON!**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 ** _*SS8*_**


	2. Chapter 2 New House New Rules

Chapter 2: New House New Rules

Timmy woke in the back of the car with his mom running her hand through his hair.

"Timmy, we're here now, look this is our new home." Mrs. Turner pointed out the window. Timmy looked out the window to see a dark scary looking two floor house. There was a grass yard at the front of the house with one tall tree on each side and a cement curvy pathway in the middle of the house leading up to three stair steps to a dark door. It was dark out so it was hard to tell what color or colors the house was and the two tall trees in the yard had long almost dangling branches that made them look like hands reaching out from the underworld to grab the house and drag it down under.

"What do you think Timmy?"

"Uhm…" Timmy wanted to say he hated it, it looked like a haunted house that was missing rain and lightning in the background, it scared him and he'd rather sleep in the car than in that house. "It's just another house." Timmy mumbled.

"Timmy I know this change is hard for you your father and I planned to raise you in Dimsdale but we were granted a remarkable opportunity here in Royal Woods, we'll be living a lot more comfortably here, you'll learn to like it here. Just wait until morning you'll see the house looks a lot prettier then."

"But Dimsdale has all my friends there." Timmy argued weakly. Technically Timmy had friends litterally everywhere that his parents don't know about, in Fairy World, kids he met from other schools and countries at Fairy World functions, in other planets and universes, but home was home and the people there were apart of that, Timmy didn't want that to change. Mr. Turner came out of the house and came to the car saying that all the luggage was in the house and they'll be waiting for the moving van tomorrow morning. Mrs. Turner got out of the car first while Timmy looked around between some of the items he was surrounded with in the back looking for his fairies.

"Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? … Where'd they go?" Timmy spent a few minutes in the car looking for them until his mom opened the door.

"Timmy! What are you still doing in here? We'll get these things out tomorrow come on it's time to get inside."

"But!" Mrs. Turner grabbed Timmy by the hand and pulled him out of the car to walk him over to the new house. Timmy almost tripped on the unfamiliar staircases as he climbed up to the dark wooden door of the new house. Mrs. Turner opened the door to show Timmy inside. The inside of the house was lit up with warm yellow lights and the house smelled new. It felt empty do to no furniture until tomorrow but even with the eventual arrival of the furniture the house wouldn't feel the same. Everything felt messed up, the kitchen and hallways in the wrong areas of the house, being able to see a second floor from the bottom of the staircase instead of a staircase leading up. Timmy's dad appeared on the railing of the second floor looking down at his family.

"Timmy your room's up here come on up." Timmy reluctantly followed by his mom walked up stairs too see his new room.

 _ **Meanwhile in Fairy world…**_

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared in a large crowd of fairies in what looked like an old Fairy Academy base that they've do't remember ever entering before. Cosmo and Wanda looked around to see all the fairies standing around waiting for someone most likely Jorgen to speak.

"Well it doesn't look like every fairy in fairy world is here." Cosmo said. Surprisingly Cosmo was right. It seems like only a select few was there. It was still a crowded looking base but it didn't contain every fairy there.

"Hm, I wonder what's going on here." Wanda said looking around.

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof said waving his hands around.

"You know this situation feels fairly familiar." Cosmo said to himself, though he was ignored by Wanda who opted for looking around at all the fairies.

"I recognize all these fairies here." Wanda said then it hit her! This is their squadron from back at the fairy academy! They haven't been together since godchildren reassignment day that was the day Cosmo and Wanda were assigned to be Timmy's godparents and Juandissimo to Remy, and so on. Suddenly there was a shout of, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was Juandissimo flying around the crowd screaming. He ran into Cosmo and Wanda babbling out, "No! It can't be time! It can't be reassignment day already! I just got Remy back I can't lose my godson again!" Juandissimo sobbed.

"Is that what's going on?" Cosmo panicked looking between Wanda and Juandissimo while holding Poof in his hands. Other fairies who heard Juandissimo began to spread the word in panic.

"No! I can't leave Molly she's not ready yet!" A fairy named Swizzle cried in the crowd.

"And I can't leave Dwight yet!" Irving cried. Other fairies began scrambling around in panic fearing the loss of their godchildren.

"Wanda?" Cosmo said fearfully. Wanda turned to him. "Are we going to have to say goodbye to Timmy?"

"Poof…" Poof said dejectedly. Wanda felt speechless, she didn't know what to do in this chaos of scrambling fairies.

"ENOUGH!" An Austrian voice shouted that caused the entire room to halt and see the explosion the caused Jorgen Von Strangle's appearance.

"All you puny fairies get in order!"

"You won't make me leave Remy again will you Señor Von Strangle?" Juadissimo whimpered going up to Jorgen's face.

"Your job with Remy is safe… FOR NOW!" Juandissimo cowardly flew back beside Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"What is going on Jorgen!?" Wanda shouted from the crowd

"Silence and I'll explain." The room fell quiet. "For the record it is not godchild reassignment day!" Sighs and breaths of relief were heard around the room. "For many of you this squadron it is an important day in your godchildren's lives. For those of you in this room with godchildren of age nine and under you are all free to go. Anyone else with godchildren ten and above remain here. With that thirty percent of the room disappeared. "Those of you remaining we are coming close to the end of this year. Your godchildren are entering their tween years. They are getting older and the reality of their world is catching up with your magic as fairies. As many of you have noticed it is becoming increasingly difficult for them to manipulate their reality with your magic. Everyone pull out Da Rules!" All the fairies simultaneously poofed up Da Rules in front of them. "According to Da Rules as your godchild gets older under your care and they are still under the miserable radar it is now not only your jobs to provide them with simple joys and conveniences but you must teach them to learn to be happy in their reality otherwise what good are we as godparents? We cannot always be there to poof up toys and carnivals because as they age your magic becomes more noticeable to the people around them." Many of the fairies gasped. "I know what you all are thinking this is new news, you never had to do this with your previous godchildren… THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Every fairy looked at Jorgen in alarm. "Many of you have all been here before but your memories of these events are wiped by the fairy council after it's time you leave your godchildren."

"What! Why would the fairy council do that?" Wanda shouted. Jorgen made a small roll of his eyes, Wanda asked this every time.

"The fairy council considers it a kindness because as the godchildren get older they realize they no longer require your magic and are capable of handling the world on their own, and it's your job to guide them into that realization whether you like it or not. The forbidden pages of Da Rules will explain it all?"

"Forbidden pages? What forbidden pages?" Swizzle deep within the crowd asked.

"That's up to you all to find on your own. In other more important news… Anti-Wanda has escaped from Anti-Fairy World. She is possibly on earth causing bad luck I ask all of you to keep a look out for her and turn her in on sight." All the fairies saluted Jorgen with furrowed eyes and poofed away.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed back to the house in Dimsdale past midnight. Cosmo looked around Timmy's dark empty room and panicked.

"Oh no Wanda! Anti-Wanda kidnapped Timmy and all his stuff! Gah! We gotta go save him!" Poof started crying at his dad's outburst while Wanda face palmed herself.

"How did we end up back here? I set the GPS system in our wands to back to Timmy's house… oh…" Wanda looked at her wand only to realize she never changed it to the new address. Cosmo immediately stopped panicking as did Poof with his crying, Cosmo flew in peering his head over Wanda's shoulder to look at her wand.

"So uh, where is Timmy's new house again?" Cosmo asked.

"I remember the location, Royal Woods Michigan that's it."

"We have to search an entire forest to find Timmy?" Cosmo whined. Wanda groaned at Cosmo's stupidity and poofed them all to Royal Wood's Michigan to find Timmy's new house.

A/N:

Sorry, no Lincoln for this chapter. He'll reappear soon. I left you all wondering what the fairy emergency was now I gotta torture you all with wondering why Anti-Wanda is suddenly on the loose.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


End file.
